koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Caeda/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Caeda. Fire Emblem Warriors *"Let me handle it." *"I'm not calling it quits yet!" *"Let's move out!" *"Forgive me, but this is war." *"I try to avoid fighting as much as I can, but..." *"I won't fall behind!" *"I'll do what I must." *"I honor the fallen soldiers I've killed by never giving up!" *"I will continue to fight for a world where senseless suffering has no place!" *"Marth... How could this happen?" *"I'd expect nothing less of you!" *"Your courage and fortitude speak for themselves." *"I'm very impressed by your courage and fortitude!" *"You are an irreplaceable part of this army. We could win the war with you alone!" *"Marth, that was incredible! It is an honor to fight at your side!" *"Splendidly fought, Navarre. I can think of no swordsman so skilled as you." *"Well done, Tiki! You have our gratitude." *"Cordelia, your strength is far above that of any ordinary Pegasus Knight." *"Impressive! I think you have the power to save this world already!" *"Unbelievable... Are you sure you're the same Anna I know?" *"You should be proud. It is your strength that will carry us to victory." *"You honor this army. It is your strength that will carry us to victory." *"I won't stop until the fight is over." *"Oh, I wouldn't go that far... I do my part." *"I won't stop until this war is finished." *"I'd go anywhere with you, Marth." *"It isn't just me, Navarre. You have to protect everyone in need!" *"Haha! You'll be strong enough soon, Tiki. Stronger than me, I'd bet." *"I was lucky, that's all. Besides, you're wonderful enough as you are!" *"Thank you for the kind words. But I'm more of a kitten than a lion, I think..." *"A-Anna! Not so loud... I'm easily startled!" *"I think I tend to get carried away when I'm fighting alongside you." *"I get so swept up in things whenever I'm fighting by your side." *"Let's do our best to minimize the casualties here." *"I feel confident when I stand with you." *"Your presence bolsters my spirits." *"If you need reinforcements, please don't hesitate to ask me." *"I'm glad you're unharmed. Please be careful on the battlefield." *"I'm glad you're safe... Please try to remain that way." *"I'm all right. It's you I'm worried about." *"Were you worried about me? I worry about you too..." *"Were you worried about me? I hope it didn't distract from your own fight." *"I'll lend you my strength!" *"I'll back you up! We do our best work together, after all." *"You have my support. Let us fight together to end this battle!" *"Are you here to support us? Thank you!" *"I'm relying on you to push back the enemy." *"It will be your duty to push back the enemy." *"Are there any reinforcements available?!" *"Stay alive! I'll be there soon!" *"I couldn't bear to lose you here!" *"Losing you here would be a tragedy!" *"I hope I didn't cost you too much time." *"Thank you so much, Marth. I'm never ashamed to have you save me." *"Navarre... Say what you will, but I notice you always come to my aid." *"You were a big help, Tiki! Thank you!" *"As far as I'm concerned, Cordelia, you are second to none." *"Thank you so much, Oboro. I was worried about the clothes you picked out for me!" *"You have my gratitude, Owain. You make a very dashing dark swordsman." *"I can't thank you enough for helping me out of my predicament." *"I thought all was lost until you arrived." *"I'm only glad I arrived in time." *"I feel the same way. Let us remain together forever!" *"Haha... It's lucky for you that I was there to rescue you, Navarre." *"Of course, Tiki. I would never abandon you." *"Agreed, Cordelia. Now let us rally our strength and dive back in!" *"A g-goddess? Me?! Wow... Oh, wait, we're still in battle, aren't we?" *"I'm not sure in what way you meant that..." *"Should you ever find yourself in trouble, I'll drop everything and come running." *"I'll do whatever it takes to help if you are ever in need." *"Be careful. The enemy may try anything out of desperation." *"You are the last one I must defeat before this battle will end." *"You seem to face a strong enemy. Could you use my help?" *"This will be the final battle. Let us charge in together!" *"This is the end of our hard road. Let us walk the final steps together!" *"Oh! I've gotten stronger!" *"Every little bit helps." *"I'm glad to have your trust, as you have mine." *"I don't want to fight. But if you block my path, I'll have no choice!" *"Marth... Please forgive me for this." *"If you can defeat me, Navarre, you may use that sword however you see fit." *"I can't back down, Tiki. Should we get this over with?" *"I know your strength, Cordelia, and I want to see you use every bit of it." *"Lissa... Will this be the last time we cross swords?" *"I may not be able to pierce your defense, Frederick, but I shall try!" *"I would have fled already if I weren't prepared to face you!" *"Marth... I'll express my feelings through our battle!" *"I can't do that, Navarre. We are fated to fight." *"In that case, Tiki, you'll face me at my best!" *"The only answer I have for you is in battle!" *"You've grown strong, Lissa. Now show me the full extent of that strength!" *"You may find that you have no choice, Frederick." *"Withdraw at once!" *"I'm sorry, Marth. I didn't hurt you, did I?" *"It was kind of you to hold back against me, Navarre." *"Rest now, Tiki. You don't have to fight anymore." *"The strength you showed was no less than incredible, Cordelia." *"You've proven your strength, Celica. Will you please withdraw now?" *"I beat Lady Lyndis? Luck must have been in my favor." *"All orders have been carried out." Category:Quotes